Pokémon Chronicles: The Road of Champions
by Failology
Summary: During the years after Red defeated the Elite Four and left for Solitude, a new Master will rise, named Mike. From Pallet Town, he hopes to defeat the Elite Four, and become the Indigo Plateau Champion. Follow Mike through his adventures in the Kanto region, and maybe laugh a few times along the way.


_Hey guys, I'm back with another story, this time, Pokémon. I bet you're wondering, 'Where the heck is that Skyrim Story,' but do not worry, because it will be here, eventually. Though the way it's presented might change, it will be here nonetheless. Anyway, this is just the beginning, and the second chapter will be out in a week or so. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

Mike woke in his bed, which had a very soft colored blue blanket, and threw off the sheets. Today was Mike's 10th birthday, and he was prepared to receive his first Pokémon from Professor Oak. Which would he choose? Charmander? Maybe, Squirtle, or the Grass Pokémon, Bulbasaur. He wasn't even sure what he would name it, but he was happy nonetheless.

Mike Hurried down the stairs, wearing his new clothes he had bought, his old red hat, and an old empty school bag, from when he studied about Pokémon in Viridian City.

"Mom, I'm going out on an adventure!" Mike called, walking out of the door.

"Get a Job!" She threw a pot at the closed door. Mike opened to door again to reply, knowing it would only anger her more.

"Mom, I'm only ten! How can I get a job legally?" Mike asked rhetorically.

"I don't care! Go make some friends and get out of my house!" She yelled louder. Mike quickly ran out of the house, heading toward Oak's lab.

Mike walked through the electronic sliding door, and was quickly greeted by a secretary and a few lab assistants. Mike continued farther into the lab and called, "Professor Oak, I'm here to pick up a Pokémon!"

Oak appeared behind Mike, a few bits of dirt on his lab coat, smiling. "Hello Mike. I see you are here for something. I didn't hear you, if you asked. I'm feeling a little off today, that's all."

Mike laughed then put a hand on his neck. "I'm here to get a Pokémon, so I can begin my adventure. Please tell me you still have one, right?" He asked, worried.

Oak put his hands in his lab coat pockets, then looked down, then up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry to say, but three others came here just minutes ago. I'm sorry, but I don't have anymore Pokémon to give away. I'm sorry." Oak said apologetically. Mike looked down at the white tiles on the floor with his fists clenched and sighed.

"Thank you anyway, Professor." Mike said, quickly storming out of the lab before Oak could say something.

* * *

"Why am I so unlucky..." Mike complained, pacing around Pallet Town while staring at the ground, when suddenly, he bumped into someone. "Opps, sorry!" Mike said quickly, not wanting to start a fight. Mike looked up in amazement, seeing that the person he bumped into was Red, the Indigo Plateau Champion. "Red! What are you doing here?" He questioned, still shocked.

Red looked to the sky thoughtfully then looked down at the younger boy. "I came back to visit my Mom. She must have been worried about me, after all this time." He paused, inspecting Mike's face. "What's wrong?"

Mike shook his head, then sighed in defeat, though Red didn't even put up a fight. "I went to get my first Pokémon from Oak, but he didn't have any Pokémon left for me. I want to go on an Adventure and become a Pokémon Master!" Mike explained, almost pleading for Red to do something.

Red smiled, then knelt, putting a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I got my first Pokémon here too. It was a Pikachu, and he's still my best buddy to this day. Here, I think I have someone who could help you." Red pulled a Pokéball from his bag, then put it in Mike's hands. "One day, Mike, you **will** be the best Pokémon Master in the world. I believe in you, and maybe, when that day comes, we can battle. I would love it." Red added, standing back up. Mike held the Pokéball in his hand like it was a gift from heaven, and looked up to Red proudly.

"Thank you," Mike said quietly, appreciating the generosity of the Champion.

"No problem, kid. I'll be seeing you around." Red walked off, leaving Mike holding the Pokéball in the middle of a field.


End file.
